


Avec le temps

by Akebonomimichan



Series: GerIta [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Ses mains étaient parfaites à ses yeux, ce sont les siennes et ça lui plaît plus qu'il ne pourrait l'avouer à quiconque. Car les temps sont troublés... Thème : fétichisme des mains pour le bingo/période hors défi.





	Avec le temps

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, tout d'abord, c'est un M ! Petit esprit innocent passe ton chemin si tu as moins de 16 ans. Ce n'est rien de très détaillé ou de très croustillant, mais je préfère mettre ce rating-là à cause des thèmes abordés.
> 
> Avertissement : Fétichisme des mains, thème du fascisme puisque ça se situe durant la seconde guerre mondiale.
> 
> Alors, avant toute chose, il faut se placer dans le contexte de la guerre. Ce sont les pensées moroses d'un des personnages à cette époque-là. Ce texte ne représente en rien mon opinion sur l'homosexualité et le fétichisme... Voilà, c'est dit... L'homosexualité était vue comme une déviance par les nazis, et certains comportements sexuels également de manière générale en ce temps-là.
> 
> Disclaimers : Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Les mains… Il avait une passion inexpliquée pour cette partie du corps humain à certains moments de sa vie… Plus particulièrement pour celles des hommes… Fermes, puissantes, pleines de contrôle et d'assurance… capables d'enserrer ses hanches avec passion.

Sous l'excitation, il portait souvent l'une des siennes à sa bouche pour la mordre et pour se contenir.

Et il pleurait si un regard trop insistant s'attardait sur ses pupilles dilatées. Il pleurnichait tout le temps pour un rien, c'était bien commode pour camoufler ses pensées retorses.

Ce genre d'envie revenait de temps à autre. Plus ou moins fortement. Et selon ce qu'il voyait.

Il aimerait se considérer comme quelqu'un de normal mais, la gorge sèche, en train de reluquer les phalanges d'un ami, il n'y arrivait pas. Et il n'osait se confesser au sujet de sa perversion, il n'imaginait même pas les conséquences de sa dépravation dévoilée aux yeux de sa chère Eglise.

Il devait éviter de penser à ce morceau de peau si délicieux qu'il aimerait toucher autrement que par les yeux.

Il inspira fortement chassant de ses pensées les ongles luisants de santé qui pourraient si facilement s'enfoncer dans sa peau.

Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, et il se maudit pour l'alanguissement qui le prenait tout à coup.

C'était un homme, son meilleur ami, et il fantasmait sur ses mains qui étaient sûrement les plus belles qu'il lui avait été donnée de lorgner. Vigoureuses, invincibles, soignées, amples, pures...

« Le ciel bleu est magnifique en cette belle après-midi, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Elles avaient tout pour lui plaire, sans compter son attachement pour leur propriétaire, elles étaient tout simplement parfaites.

Et s'il avait su qu'il était dans sa période fétichiste, il aurait fui en courant la réunion des membres de l'Axe.

Kiku avait l'air d'avoir capté un truc étrange chez lui au vu de ses yeux plissés de suspicions. Seulement, il gardait comme à son habitude ses pensées pour lui et il arrêta de le fixer avec curiosité pour faire plus attention à Ludwig.

L'allemand continuait son discours sur l'importance de la discipline pour maintenir la cohésion dans leurs troupes. Sans se douter de rien sur son allié italien excité par ses doigts entrelacés devant son visage.

Feliciano en était plutôt soulagé bien que la tension dans son pantalon atteignait son paroxysme.

Il n'y avait pas qu'à l'Eglise qu'il ne pouvait se confier.

Il en éprouvait de la mélancolie qu'il arrivait à cacher entre deux sourires faussement enjoués et deux gigotements intempestifs.

Il avait toujours eu la bougeotte alors ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il se comporte ainsi.

Feliciano n'était pas à sa place.

Auprès d'un ami très cher et de l'homme qu'il désirait secrètement, certes. Il avait fait le choix de ne voir que cet aspect chez eux, comme il refoulait avec peine le fascisme dans ses veines. Cette lutte constante laissait le champ libre pour ses travers sexuels malheureusement.

Il refoula ses larmes quand Ludwig et Kiku discutèrent de l'extermination à programmer d'une grande partie de la population européenne.

Il était un Méditerranéen, un homosexuel et un dépravé sexuel.

S'il était ordinaire et imprudent, il ne ferait pas long feu dans leur monde parfait.

Feliciano se détourna de l'homme pour lequel il n'éprouvait pour le moment qu'un désir purement physique. Avec le temps, avec le temps, peut-être, avec le temps…


End file.
